


To Show How Much One Cares

by Yankingthechain



Series: The best things in Life [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Lance, Daddy Kink, Lance is three months off eighteen in regards to the underage, M/M, NO SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5, Other, Overstimulation (a bit), Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, it’s kinky as heck, like its all smut, slight dom/sub undertones, some feelings, top!Keith, top!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankingthechain/pseuds/Yankingthechain
Summary: Lance has come to confess to his boyfriends that he may not be as old as they think. Luckily for him, they don’t mind.(Lance is eighteen in three months)





	To Show How Much One Cares

“You’re...what age?”

Lance ducked his head in shame, feeling his throat tighten already and gave a pitiful squeak of an answer, “S-seventeen.” Neither of the men opposite him even breathed, and Lance couldn’t bear to look at their faces and see the betrayal that rang so loud in the other two men’s living room. He felt his eyes sting, and blinked furiously, unwilling to guilt the other two men into feeling sorry for him; he deserved whatever reaction they felt was necessary. 

Lance knew he’d fucked up big time. Honestly, when he’d borrowed Casey Trueman’s older brother’s ID and snuck into that bar, he’d only been looking for cheap beer and somebody to dance with, but he’d gotten more than a dance with the two mysterious strangers who’d kept him company all night, and whilst Lance wasn’t opposed to some healthy consensual sex every now and then, the fact remained that it hadn’t been every now and then, there wasn’t even a then, there had only been a now. 

And yeah, Lance had figured his first time would be slow and sweet, with someone he cared about deeply, hopefully someone he was actually dating, he hadn’t pictured getting spit roasted by two hot older men but it’s not like he regretted any of it, at all. The two older guys were amazing, they were cool and funny and the thing was, it hadn’t ended there. 

Afterwards, Keith had shyly asked for his number, and there was a group chat with just the three of them and they went on coffee dates and seen movies and took walks and it was achingly sweet and wonderfully grown-up and Lance had to tell them, he couldn’t not tell them, not if he wanted to be with them in the long term, but the looks on their faces were enough to make Lance assume that that still wasn’t on the cards. 

“Right.” Keith said slowly, then laughed, high and sharp and piercing, “Right, of course he’s seventeen. I said he looked young, and what’d you say Shiro? What did you say?”

Shiro swallowed heavily, “I said he was probably just a twink.”

Keith did the scary laugh again and Lance flinched and closed his eyes, trying to remember the slow breathing his mother had taught him. “Well you weren’t fucking wrong! He is a damn twink! He’s a fucking kid!” 

Lance made the mistake at looking up at him and immediately regretted his decision. Keith had stood from the sofa, half in front of Shiro and his face had gone red with fury, his fists clenched tightly by his sides, “Was it funny to you? Was it all just some practical joke you were playing? Was it-will you fucking answer me?”

Lance’s throat tightened, “N-no.” His voice cracked pathetically over the word and he ducked his his again, dragging the cuffs of his sleeves over his hands and refusing to admit that the water dripping on them was coming from him. It was hard to associate this Keith, this man of pure unadulterated rage with the man who’d brought him flowers to their very first date and woke Lance up everyday with a good morning text. 

Shiro leaned forward and placed a calming hand on Keith’s back, “Keith, you’re scaring him, calm down.” He stared at Lance as if he was scrutinizing him, and Lance refused to meet his gaze, knowing that if he did he’d probably crumble to pieces. “Lance, I’d like to know if you’re going to press charges so I can contact our lawyer?”

Lance looked up in horror, his mouth agape, “No! No I’m not-everything we did I wanted! I fully consented to all of it, I swear!” Shiro and Keith seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at that and Lance’s heart twisted with the thought that they weren’t actually scared that he would try and have them arrested? He swallowed thickly and wiped at his cheeks with the back of his sleeve, staring at a fixed point in the distance, “You guys needed to know, before-“ Lance paused and shook his head, abandoning his sentence in favor of biting his lip so hard he could taste blood. Jesus, all he wanted to do at this stage was go home and forget he even existed, both men in front of him looked so betrayed and hurt and how could Lance have done this to them?

“Before what, Lance?” Shiro asked calmly, tilting his head to the side. 

Before he became part of them, they’d been talking about it, about him joining their relationship officially and Lance wanted to, so badly. He finally felt at peace with himself when he was with them, like he knew where he belonged and it was with them, being with them was so easy and wonderful and now there was no chance of them ever becoming a ‘thing’ because Lance had screwed it all up, like he screwed everything up and goddamnit, he attempted to muffle his pathetic sobs into the cuff of his jacket but he was still making these dramatic little noses that he stemmed by biting his thumb hard through the fabric. 

“I’m just-I’m really-really sorry guys.” Lance said earnestly, his voice thick and wet, hiccuping slightly. He felt every second of his seventeen years in that moment, too old for most things but too young for everything else and he’d never hated his age that much until then. 

He scrubbed at his eyes furiously, and attempted a weak smile that flattened immediately into frown, like a little kid trying not to cry. He tucked the too long parts of his hair behind his ears and took their radio silence as a dismissal, “I should go, it was, really nice meeting you guys, it’s been amazing.” He stood unsteadily and lifted his backpack from the floor, he hadn’t been able to stand the guilt any longer and had come straight from School, still mostly in his garrison uniform only with the addition of Hunk’s now snot covered hoodie. 

His shoulder’s hunched as he turned his back on them, and their defensive union on the sofa and his face crumpled immediately, fresh tears filling his eyes and spilling down over his cheeks as he headed for the door, desperate to be alone so he didn’t have to think about this anymore, so that he didn’t have to pretend like he was fine when in reality it felt like someone was splitting him apart at the seams, he shuddered as he reached the door, and a small sound escaped him, he turned the handle expectedly, because he’d been here enough times to know how it stuck and pulled the door open-

“Wait.” Keith stopped him, almost reluctantly, and Lance turned to the twenty-three year old, fully prepared to let him do whatever he thought best to enact his revenge, Keith had this uncomfortable expression on his face and it did nothing but make Lance wanted to sob harder, despite how hard he was trying to paste a blank, polite smile onto his face. “Just, how close to eighteen are you?”

“Keith!” Shiro admonished, looking shocked and Keith looked at him. 

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me that you’re completely fine to just let him leave and never come back, especially not when he’s all-“ Keith gestured to his face and Lance wiped his eyes harder. 

“Please don’t feel bad for me, I’m fine-I’m totally fine-“

“Lance.” Shiro said firmly, looking at him finally with his kind eyes and determined jaw, “Answer him.”

Lance bit his lip and nodded, doing the quick calculations in his head, “About, three-three months?” 

“Three months?” Keith said, and he looked at Shiro, something akin to begging on his face, “Three months.” He repeated, with more surety. 

“It would have to be a very secretive three months. No more coffee dates, or walks, no public dates at all, really, we’d have to be really careful,” Shiro said thoughtfully, he glanced at Lance and then back at Keith, the determination back in his eyes, “I could do it.”

“Yeah,” Keith said almost excitedly, “Me too, so can we-?”

Shiro breathed out happily, “Yeah, Yeah we can.”

Lance didn’t understand what was happening, he was confused and pathetic and still mostly sobbing like an idiot so whenever Keith came over to him and pulled him into his arms, there was no fight in him left to process. “Shush,” Keith said soothingly, stroking his hair and pushing his head into the crook of his neck, “You’re okay, we have you.” Keith smelled familiar and warm, and a damn broke in Lance at the thought that he might not ever get near it again. 

“Keith, bring him here.” Shiro instructed and Lance cried snottily as Keith guided him across the room, smoothing kissed onto his forehead worriedly. 

“He’s in hysterics.” Keith said unhappily, pushing him down into Shiro’s lap where he went without a fight, letting the twenty-eight year old pull him into his lap properly, and wrap his arms around him. 

“Can you get him some water?”

Keith nodded and disappeared and Lance wiped at his face with his sleeves but he was still mostly gross and confused and so, so guilty, “I’m so sorry Shiro,” he sobbed out, “I’m so, so sorry.” 

Shiro pulled him close and rocked him slightly, “It’s fine sweetheart. It’s okay, I forgive you.” Shiro kissed his head like Kith had done, and smoothed the hair on his forehead away from his wet face, “We don’t want you to go. No matter how young you are, you’re ours.”

“We couldn’t let you just leave,” Keith agreed, reentering the room and pressing a glass of cold water into his heads, “Not when you were so upset and you thought we didn’t want you anymore. The thought of you going home like that,” Keith shuddered and sat close enough to Shiro that he was easily in reach, and even linked his fingers around Lance’s ankle, “It just wasn’t fucking happening-drink your water.”

Lance sipped from the glass obediently and wiped at his eyes with his free hand. 

“If it’s only three months of secrecy. Then we can wait three damn months, I don’t care. I’m not letting you go.” Keith promised, reaching up and stroking his hair lightly. 

“We aren’t letting you go.” Shiro corrected, shifting underneath him so he could pull him closer and tuck him properly under his chin, “I’m glad you told us the truth, Lance.”

“I’ve felt so guilty, and I wanted to tell you but I didn’t want to scare you off, I liked being with you guys and I knew if I told you that I was only seventeen that I would lose you, and, and that’s the last thing I wanted.” Lance’s smile wavered, “I am really sorry though, I just didn’t want to lose you guys, you’re the best things to happen to me since fucking Hunk. But I knew if you guys found out, you’d probably break up with me.” 

“Never.” Shiro promised vehemently, “I’m not going to lie and say I’m cool with you lying to us, but it’ll take more than that to take Lance McClain away from his boyfriends.”

Lance’s heart stuttered in disbelief, His boyfriend’s?”

Keith grinned, low and lazy and cattish, “Absolutely. You’re ours now Lance, and we’re yours.”

“Oh.” Lance said, and then to Shiro and Keith’s horror promptly burst into more tears, “Don’t worry, these are-these are happy tears!” He cried out, fanning his face with a dumb smile as gears drew lines in his smooth cheeks.

“Your happy tears looks a lot like your sad tears.” Keith said worriedly, rocking up onto his knees in one fluid motion and edging closer to Lance, putting comforting hands on Lance’s thighs, “If you’re still upset-it’s fine. We forgive you, like yeah you’re seventeen and yeah we gotta have a long awkward conversation about boundaries but hey,” Keith waggled his eyes lavaciously, “Teenage Libido. Finally someone who can keep up.”

Shiro let out a sound of mock outrage that made Lance giggle wetly, “I can keep up just fine!”

“Sure you can,” Keith said sarcastically, winking at Lance conspiringly, Lance wiped at his wet cheeks and grinned back at him, barely able to believe his luck: they weren’t going to dump him, he was theirs now, properly. 

Shiro huffed and hooked his chin over Lance’s shoulder and rested his warm hands on his stomach, “Well,” He said pouting, “Lance never had any complaints.”

Keith sniggered, “Lance is seventeen, all sex is amazing to him.”

“Hey! I like sex with Shiro and not just because I’m seventeen, sure I don’t have a lot to compare it to but,” Lance shrugged, his eyes bright, “I like sex with both of you!”

Keith frowned at him, and cocked an eyebrow, a look of realization dawning across his face, “Lance, where you a-a virgin when we met you?”

Lance blushed hotly, and pressed the back of his hand to his red cheeks, “Uh, yeah.” There’s a brief moment of silence until Shiro lets out a moan like he’s dying and buried his hand into the crook of Lance’s neck. 

“Lance!” Keith cried in horror, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Lance squirmed and shrugged and Shiro tightened his arms around his waist, “Lance, we went straight into the kinky shit. I called you a whore!”

“Hey! I fucked his mouth! I’m definitely worse up here.” Keith ran his fingers through his hair dramatically and sighed, “You should’ve told us. We could have at least lit a candle for fuck’s sake.”

“But I liked what we did!” Lance protested, not moving away when Shiro pulled him closer, instead twisting in his lap so he could put his feet into Keith’s lap. He frowned, “It was good, wasn’t it?”

The unspoken question ‘Was-I-good?’ Remains unasked but not unheard and Keith started unlacing the boots he wore to school, his long thin fingers picking out the mess of knots Lance usually ended up with at the end of the day. “It was amazing Lance, but you deserved to be treated like a princess for your first time.” Keith blushed, “I mean-prince-like-“

Lance’s face was burning, and he curled his fingers into Shiro’s work shirt, “It’s fine-I like-I like princess.” And he did, stupidly, it made his heart race and his body thrum with arousal. He knew he wasn’t a girl, and Keith was the only one out of the three of them exclusively not into girls, but he liked the thought of being delicate for them, he liked the idea of being something soft and pretty and nice, that they could take care of and use. He liked that, being used. 

Shiro’s hands clenched around his waist, “You like that? Is that something that you’d be into?”

Lance nodded, and attempted a smirk to mask the shy arousal he was feeling, “Hey, you gotta know your own worth.”

“And you’re worth a lot,” Keith said earnestly, depositing Lance’s boots on the ground and wrapping his fingers lightly around his ankle, “You’re perfect, Lance.”

It wasn’t physically possible for Lance’s cheeks to get any redder, and he tipped forward in Shiro’s lap to press his mouth to Keith’s soft smile. Keith hummed lightly, and put a hand on his cheek, kissing him chastely and wetly, a firm hand angling his jaw the way he wanted, a constant reassuring pressure against his face. 

“I’ll never get over seeing this.” Shiro murmured lowly from behind them, stroking his big warm hand down the length of Lance’s spine and sending a shiver through his whole body. “He’s so good for us, so eager.” Shiro ran his prosthetic underneath Lance’s shirt and undershirt, the coldness of the metal making Lance yelp into Keith’s mouth. 

“I think,” Keith said, his voice a low promise, “That Shiro and I teach you what real love-making is like. We haven’t been good to you Lance, we’ve been fucking you like you were a cheap whore, but you’re not, are you?”

Lance blinked, his head swimming, and shook his head. 

Keith grinned, exposing his teeth like a predator, “Perhaps it’s time that we treat you like you deserve Princess.”

Lance nodded too quickly and swallowed, the noise echoing in the large room. Shiro shifted underneath him, and Lance could feel something hard pressing into the underneath of his thigh, “Before we do that,” Shiro said, his voice strained and desperate, ever the sensible one, “We need to consider boundaries.”

Lance bit his lip, “I’ve been pretty cool with everything we’ve done so far to be honest, I would’ve told you if I didn’t like something.”

Keith glanced over his shoulder at Shiro, and the two of them had an entire conversation in silence while Lance squirmed, “Okay.” Shiro said firmly, dropping his hands to Lance’s thighs and squeezing firmly, “Okay.” Without warning he but his hand on Lance’s crotch and palmed him lightly through his School trousers, Lance stopped squirming immediately and moaned lightly, tilted his head back against Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Gotta say Lance, when you showed up in this uniform I thought you were just dressing up nicely for us.” Keith said darkly, prowling forward so he could lick a stripe up the side of Lance’s neck. “Thought that you were just playing the innocent schoolboy act, but now that I know it’s genuine? Gotta say, Lance, it’s turning me on.”

Lance grinned tightly, “E-everything turns you on.”

Shiro laughed against his neck, and Keith nodded, reaching a hand out to trail through Lance’s hair. “You’re not wrong.” Keith agreed shrugging, leaning back and deftly untying his loosened tie, before moving on to the buttons of his shirt. Both Shiro and Keith worked for an accountants that Lance didn’t know the name of. All he knew it meant that they both wore fancy-ass tailored suits all day, and walked around like all of Lance’s Bond wet dreams combined. He watched eagerly as Keith slowly revealed his bare torso, the older man trailing pale fingers down his own chest, catching on his nipples and tilting his head back, his throat stifling a moan. 

It was times like this that Lance really became away of his own age, all up and ready to blow just from a little palming and a pg-13 strip tease from his boyfriend. 

“He’s pretty isn’t he?” Shiro muttered darkly, circling his hips against Lance’s ass as he left his dick alone and started stripping him instead. 

Lance made an unintelligible noise in the back of his throat, raising his arms obediently for Shiro to pull the undershirt he wore to school everyday over his head. Keith grinned at his newly exposed skin, and left his own chest alone, ducking so that he got suck Lance’s nipple into his mouth. “I’m not gonna lie and say that it doesn’t turn me on that we were your first.” Keith said in a low lilting voice, blowing lightly on his damp skin to make him tense, “Tell me baby, had you done anything before?”

Lance laughed nervously, his fingers clenching in the thickness of Keith’s hair as he blushed in embarrassment, “I-I-I kissed a couple boys. And girls.” Lance panted for breath and directed his wide eyes to their ceiling, “I’m pretty cool back in the Garrison y’know. I’m not completely innocent! I have done some things!”

Keith snickered darkly, thumbing the button of his slacks open, “Bet you’ve kissed someone before. And things got heavy and you felt him thick against your thigh, and you both pulled away before it could go any further, blushing that pretty color of red that you always go.” He kissed at the waistband of Lance’s tight grey boxers as he dragged his trousers of his legs, Shiro resettled him so that his legs were hooked over Shiro’s knees, prying his legs open without ever stopping the tantalizing rock into him. “Bet no one ever got to handle your pretty cock, nobody ever fingered you open and made you drool and cry and scream, nobody ever put their mouth on you and shown you the definition of a ‘good time’, huh?” 

Lance moaned desperately, shaking his head, “Nobody.” He whined, mewling between breaths, Keith’s words and Shiro’s incessant pressure turning him into putty between their searching hands, “Nobody but you guys, ever, promise!”

Keith kissed the thickness of his thigh and grinned, exposing the sharpness of his canines, “I believe you Princess.” He said lightly, setting Lance’s blood on fire. He smirked at Lance’s reaction and petted his thighs, “Oh he liked that.”

“He’s not the only one.” Shiro said from behind him in a gruff voice, “He suits it.”

“Course he does, he’s so pretty. Such a good boy for us,” Keith cupped Lance’s face and Lance leaned into it, his eyes half closed and his mouth wet and swollen from where he’d been biting it, “You wanna be a really good boy and get Shiro naked?”

Getting Shiro naked has always been one of Lance’s favourite things to do. Keith got impatient easily, and would push his hands away to take care of things himself, but Shiro was more relaxed and would sit back and let himself be peeled out of his clothing, watching Lance with a loaded eyes and a half smirk. He hurried to follow Keith’s instructions, twisting in Shiro’s laps and dragging his suit jacket off him, Keith rose and went behind the couch, reaching for his tie and undoing it, throwing it over his shoulder in the direction of the kitchen. 

He let Lance get the buttons of his shirt by himself, and instead twisted Shiro’s face so that he could kiss him, knowing full well what it did to Lance. He whimpered, losing focus on the buttons and just fluttering his fingers over them as he watched Keith grin against Shiro’s mouth, how Shiro flickered his gaze over to Lance and watched him as Keith fucked his mouth with his tongue. Lance’s mouth dropped open as he watched them, and he was subconsciously edging forward so that he was practically in their space, watching closely. 

Keith pulled away from Shiro and grinned with his eyes still closed, his cheeks flushed, “Weren’t you doing something, baby?” He asked lightly and Lance jumped in embarrassment, turning back to the task he’d abandoned in favor of watching the two older men get their mack on. Shiro leaned forward so that Lance could work the shirt down his arms, and groaned lowly when Lance sank to the floor in front of him, already working on his belt. 

“Fuck, this is a good angle.” Keith murmured lightly, both the older men staring at him as he pulled Shiro’s trousers to mid thigh. His boxers came with them, and Lance’s mouth watered as Shiro’s long cock made itself known. He leaned forward before he could help himself, breathing hotly over the head before sinking down completely, fingers around the base to keep it steady. 

One thing Lance had found out since beginning his relationship with Shiro and Keith, he loved sucking cock. His gag reflex was practically none existence, and if it was for Shiro’s sheer size he probably would’ve been able to sink to the hilt, he made it a decent three quarters though, and longed for the day that the two men would just let him do this all day, so he could work his way up to burying his nose in the neat hairs at the bottom of Shiro’s dick. 

Shiro and Keith let out matching strained moans whenever he flickered his gaze up to meet them, and Lance preened proudly, humming around his mouthful. “Fu-ck.” Shiro said brokenly, reaching down and rubbing his thumb over Lance’s bottom lip, “So good at that baby, so good for us.” Lance groaned and his eyes shut, moving his hand with his mouth and quickening his rhythm, getting sloppier and wetter and faster, losing himself in it until Shiro clenched a hand in his hair and pulled him off, gritting his teeth. 

Lance blushed nervously, obviously if Shiro pulled him off then he must’ve done it wrong, maybe he got him with his teeth again? He’d only done it a handle of times, and he didn’t really have a technique like Keith did, he wiped his mouth with his wrist, becoming aware of the drool slicking his chin, “Was it-did I do it wrong?”

Keith groaned and Shiro shook his head fiercely, his eyes still closed, “Too good-didn’t wanna come yet.”

“Shiro’s a golden-oldie, he can only get it up like once a night.” Keith teased, and Shiro aimed a mock glare at him. 

“I can at least go twice in under an hour, just because you’re the energizer bunny and Lance is seventeen doesn’t undermine my stamina.”

Keith levelled Shiro with a heavy look, and stroked a hand over his hair, “I know from experience just how far your stamina can go.” Keith’s eyes sparked, and he rubbed his palm promisingly over the skin of Shiro’s throat, “And I know just how fun it can be when it snaps.”

A broken noise from Lance dragged their attention back to him and he waved his hand dismissively, “I’m fine! Go on! Please! Be hot and masculine,” he sighed lovingly and propped his face up on his two hands, looking at them encouragingly, “Just promise I can watch.”

Shiro laughed and reached down, hauling Lance back into his lap, “This night is about you Lance, we want to you to know just how much you mean to us.” He rubbed his cheeks over Lance’s jaw, the barest hint of stubble making his jaw sting, “We’re going to show how much.”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed above his head, his mouth twisted in a half smile, “We’re going to show you three times.” 

Lance swallowed heavily, and looked up at Keith in shock, “Three times? Buddy-I’ve never-“ 

Keith cut off his aroused squeak with a kiss, his eyelashes brushing against his lightly and pressing words into his mouth, “Maybe you could be really good, and we could get four.”

Lance shuddered and Shiro grinned, “You might actually break him.” He eyed Lance with a devilish grin, “We may as well take care of one of those four out here then.”

Lance looked at him, his vision hazy and confused until Shiro divested him of his boxer shorts and wrapped a warm hand around his cock, making him sit bolt upright in his lap. “Shush Princess.” Shiro soothed, working him over with broad firm strokes, twisting whenever he got to the head just how Lance liked it, “He looks so pretty like this.” 

There was heat against his back and Lance realized that Keith must have moved, he could feel the other man’s hardness pressed against his spine as he reached down and played with Lance’s chest, “Course he does.” He slid his mouth over Lance’s neck, sucking marks against the skin and sliding one hand down to interlock his fingers with Shiro’s, both their hands on his dick working him into an unbearable frenzy. 

He couldn’t stop moving, riding Shiro’s dick so that each time he rocked against it it caught in the cleft of his ass, pushing into Shiro and Keith’s joined hands. They’d tortured him like this before, played him between them like a violin, twisting his strings until he came in an explosion of noise between them. 

This time was no difference, and Lance’s orgasm hit him from no where, and he groaned loudly, tilting his head back against Keith’s chest and panting loudly, his hands scrabbling for purchase on Shiro’s bare chest. 

“Good boy.” Keith stroked his shaking thighs comfortingly, he looked at Shiro happily over Lance’s shoulder and confessed, “I always love it when he screams.”

“You,” Shiro said, raising one eyebrow smoothly and gathering Lance to his chest, “Are one sick bastard.” 

“Guilty.” Keith shrugged in amusement, before turning his attention back to Lance. He always needed a bit more time to return to himself after he came, and Shiro and Keith were always eager to give him the attention he needed, rubbing his cheeks and holding him close while he rocked through the aftershocks, his body still shivering with pleasure. “I think it’s time we take him to a proper bed. A princess deserves more than an old couch.”

Lance moaned weakly, reaching out so that he could hold Keith’s hand and interlock their fingers, “I like this couch.” He protested, his eyes widening from shock whenever Shiro stood up, Lance still in his arms. Shiro manhandling him wasn’t a new thing exactly, but Shiro holding him in one hand after an orgasm while simultaneously pushing his own trousers and boxers to the ground was an entirely new experience. 

“More room for all of us on the bed.” Keith said, not letting go of his hand, leading them backwards to where Shiro and Keith’s bedroom was nestled in the bed of the apartment, his gaze dark and hungry on both of them the whole time. “In three months when it’s not illegal, I’m gonna take so many pictures of you like this Lance. All wide-eyed and wet and blissed out, Shiro over you, Shiro fucking you, maybe we’ll dress you up all pretty and get you to pose for us. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Princess?”

Lance moaned and fell forward slightly whenever Shiro put him in his feet in the middle of the bedroom, Keith caught him against his chest and stroked a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face, and rocking them slightly, “You just want to be so good for us? Don’t you Lance?”

“Yeah. Yes.” Lance agreed, leaning into Keith, burrowing his nose in the other’s neck, tracing a hand over the other’s collar bone, “Your good boy.”

Shiro wrapped himself around him from behind, pressing his mouth on all the weak spots on his neck, “So good, always been so good for us. Coming and telling us things that have been upsetting you, that’s what a good boy does Lance.”

Keith nudged forward and kissed him wetly, “You’ve been so good for us today Lance, I think you deserve a reward.”

Shiro hummed, palming at the other boy’s stomach, “I definitely think he does.” He caught Lance by the hips and dragged him over to the bed, sitting down with him in his lap. Lance twisted so that he could see Shiro’s face over his shoulder, and only managed to catch a glimpse of his shark-like smile before he put his warm hands on Lance’s knees and wretched them apart. Keith watched with heavy eyes, unbuttoning his own slacks and pushing them off, toeing his socks off at the same time. He moved slowly, paying no attention to the desperate whines Lance was barely aware he was letting out as Shiro gripped the soft insides of his thighs hard enough that there would be bruises there in the morning that he’d have to hide during gym class.

Keith crept around the side of the bed, his hips swaying seductively, and idly fiddled with the nightstand, making a pantomime out of searching for the lube even though Lance knew they always kept it accessible at the top. He moaned brokenly and Keith’s eyes flickered over to him, and he padded back over to the foot of the bed, the some nondescript white bottle tucked in his left hand. 

Keith hummed in approval when he got sight of him, already squirming and desperate, already half hard despite having just cum, “I love that you have no refractory period baby.”

Shiro grinned against Lance’s shoulders, and rubbed his mouth over one of the fading marks from one of their earlier escapades, “It’s a gift to this world.” He said jokingly, then made a noise in the back of his throat, “Well, maybe not this world. I don’t share with anyone who isn’t Keith.”

“Gee. Thanks.” Keith said bitchily, crawling in between Lance’s legs and hauling him further down the bed, so that his head was in Shiro’s lap and his ass was more accessible to Keith. Keith ran his fingers light down the long length of Lance’s legs. “Such pretty legs. I can’t wait to watch you stumble about in heels when Shiro finally puts his money where his mouth is and buys you some.” 

“We’ll go shopping tomorrow.” Shiro promised, grinning down at him lopsided, his hair falling in his eyes, “Me and Keith. While you’re at school we’ll go pick out a bunch of stuff we want you in, and collect you from school afterwards. Is that okay?”

Lance shuddered as Keith easily pushed his legs up around his shoulders, and Shiro hooked his hands round the backs of his knees holding him in place. “I have-I have choir practice tomorrow.”

Shiro bit his lip, “And I’m going to hell for finding that as hot as I do.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “And you call me the sick one. We can wait till you’re done practice Princess, that’ll just give us more time to get you things.”

Lance blushed and squirmed, “You don’t have to get me any-“ a sharp smack to the thigh cut him off and he groaned loudly, tipping his head back into Shiro’s stomach and pushing his hips forward into the air. 

“We’ll get you stuff if we want too, Lance.” Keith said sternly, his finger teasing circles around his rim, “If we want you to dress up for us, it makes sense that we pay for it.”

Lance laughed, high-pitched and squeaky, “Does that mean I should start calling you guys my sugar Daddies?”

Shiro went oddly silent and Keith looked up, and spotted his older boyfriend blushing furiously. He let out a bark of laughter, “It looks like you just stumbled onto a new kink of Shiro’s.”

Shiro blushed even more profusely and he ducked his head, meeting none of their eyes, “I mean-I mean I wouldn’t totally be disgusted?”

Lance glanced up at him from under his eyelashes, pouting his lips slightly, “You wanna be called Daddy, Shiro?” 

A tiny squeak left Shiro’s throat, and his hand tightened slightly around Lance’s legs. Lance reached up and pulled Shiro down to kiss him, Spider-Man style, the other man practically bending in half to get at his mouth. The slick slow slide of their mouths together only ending when Lance broke out in a breathless smile, “Daddy.” He whispered softly and Shiro groaned, kissing him fiercely and ruining his mouth. Shiro kissed like he was figuring out the best way to ruin him, biting at his lips and sucking st his tongue and angling his head the way he wanted. Lance stiffened and went limp whenever Keith got fed up with being ignored and sank the first finger into him, stroking at the inside walls slightly and letting him get used to the feeling of being filled m first. Not that he really needed to, Keith had bent him over the kitchen counter only two days ago and left him sore in the best way possible; he was sure he still had to be a little loose from that. 

“So if he’s Daddy.” Keith said curiously, sinking his finger into him repeatedly, driving him crazy whenever he crooked it just slightly, “Then what does that make me?”

Lance just moaned as Keith crooked his finger again, thrashing on the bed and fighting to pull his legs from Shiro’s grasp. “Lance.” Keith sing-songed, teasing him with a second finger around his rim and dipping down to push his tongue into his naval, “What does that make me?” He bit at the skin underneath his naval and Lance’s blue eyes shot open and he jolted into a half sitting position, his voice hoarse around a shout-

“P-Papi!”

Pleasure flickered across Keith’s face and he nodded, “Nice. Yeah, I’ll take that.” He rewarded him with a second finger, and laughed whenever Lance’s eyebrows drew together in pleasure, panting slightly as Keith purposely avoided the spot that he knew would make him scream. 

Shiro guided Lance to lay down again and rubbed comforting circles into his knees, “You can tell he’s turned on because he’s not acting cocky.”

Keith gasped, mock offended as he gave into Lance’s silent begging and rubbed two rounded fingers into Lance’s prostate, “I’m never cocky.” He said, over the sound of Lance’s squealing. He lined up another finger and the younger boy tended in discomfort at the intrusion, so Shiro bent in half again to kiss him through it, thanking his stars that he’d agreed whenever Keith pushed him to take up yoga a few months back. He always figured that he was pretty flexible, and then Lance showed up and when Keith pushed his knees behind his ears he didn’t even bitch about being uncomfortable. It was gorgeous. 

Shiro hummed, too focused on Lance’s mouth to call his boyfriend out on his bullshit. Everything about Lance was cute, even the way he kissed. Especially the way he kissed. Eager and wet and searching, trying constantly to mimic Shiro’s technique before giving up and just coming at him with his tongue. The endless enthusiasm was wonderful, and really, Shiro likes to think he was pretty observant, he should’ve figured out that Lance was young from that alone. 

He wanted to be upset about Lance being so young before. But seeing him so upset at the thought of them leaving him broke his heart and reminded him of what he loved so much about Lance, his constant sensitivity, his need to reassure other people, the way he wore his whole heart on his sleeve. And besides, he’d be lying if he didn’t think it was attractive. And okay, yeah that makes him feel majorly creepy, but that’s easy to ignore when Lance is moaning like a whore into his mouth just from some decent fingering from Keith. 

“Are-are you gonna fuck me?” Lance asked, still not opening his eyes, but all of them could hear the jolt in his voice. 

Keith paused in his administrations and locked eyes with Shiro, and the older man was abruptly reminded of how hot his boyfriend was whenever he got handed any semblance of power. 

“Depends on how nicely you ask, Princess.”

Lance moaned, and pushed down onto Keith’s still fingers, “Please fuck me Papi.” He begged desperately, never too proud to beg, his cock flushed and leaking against his chest. Shiro had been shocked at how wet Lance could get the first time they slept together, leaking precum like it was a damned sport, making a mess of himself, and he was even more shocked at how hot he’d found it. 

He pulled Lance’s legs together by the ankles so that he could free one hand, and reached down adjusting himself so that he wasn’t rudely poking Lance in the neck. He was so hard that his dick was turning purple, and straining for attention, but he kept his patience, because he knew how good it would be if he managed to wait. 

From his position, he got a wonderful view of Keith pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets, something he’ll scold him for later, and finding a condom, rolling it on quickly and living himself up, hissing at his own touch. Shiro loved to watch Keith touch himself, he didn’t do it often because he got embarrassed easily when all the attention was focussed on him. But there had been days were Shiro sat in a chair by the bed and watched the other boy twist and pinch and tug himself into a frenzy. He wondered what it’d be like if they convinced Lance to do that, if he could manage to get Keith to keep his hands off of Lance that long. He’d probably have to tie him down, just to let Lance really get the opportunity to explore himself. He’d probably be embarrassed at first, before really getting into it, gasping and moaning like he’d forgotten about his audience, long limbs kicking out against the bed and rocking into his own fists, his other hand playing with his nipples. Lance had beautifully sensitive nipples. To concede his point, he reached down and thumbed over one, and Lance reacted as if he’d been set alight, gasping and moaning and reaching up to grasp at Shiro’s wrist. 

“Shiro-Daddy please.” Shiro knew exactly what Keith was doing to him, rubbing the head of his cock over his stretched out hole, pushing against it so Lance could feel the briefest hint of that wonderful pleasure before pulling out against and starting the whole maddening process over again. Keith lived for the build up, liked working his partners into such as desperate ball of need that when he finally slid home they were so turned on that they barely registered the discomfort. 

Keith finally pushed into and Lance’s nailed scrambled against his skin, and Shiro knew how Lance needed to be grounded in these moments and pushed two of his fingers into the younger boy’s mouth. Lance choked and moaned, but began sucking on them almost immediately, glancing up at him with grateful eyes that went lidded with pleasure as soon as Keith started thrusting properly, “He looks good like this.” Keith said, stroking over his chest, and taking his legs from Shiro’s hold, wrapping them around his own waist, “All desperate and beautiful.”

Shiro smiled down at Lance, stroking his now free hand through his hair, “He’s always beautiful.” He looked up and winked mischievously at Keith, “Then again, he’s always desperate too.”

Lance made an indignant noise around the fingers in his mouth, and bit down lightly in warning, before Keith started hammering at his prostate with every stroke and made his eyes roll back in his head. 

Keith was starting to unravel too, sweat beading at his temples, “You’re beautiful too Keith. Especially like this, when you’re so eager for him.” Shiro leaned forward so he could drag his hands through Keith’s hair without dislodging his fingers from Lance’s mouth, and he pulled just slightly on where the too long locks were curling with sweat, “You act so bossy in the bedroom, but we just know that you’re so eager to please. You just wanna make us happy, and you do, Keith. You really do. But we all know who really is in charge here, don’t we?”

Keith moaned pitifully and dropped his head so that the sweaty curling kicked of his head obscured his face from view. “None of that,” Shiro instructed calmly, he looked at Lance and his pretty screwed up face, and took his fingers out, “Kiss Lance, you know how much he likes it.”

Keith had to move up onto the bed to meet Lance’s mouth, and he pushed Lance’s legs wide to fit in between them, showing off the full extent of Lance’s flexibility. Lance whimpered whenever Keith started kissing him, and Shiro had such an angle that he could see Keith’s tongue as it fucked into Lance’s mouth, matching the rhythm of his hips. 

“Both my good boys here, so good for doing what I ask.” Shiro complimented, keeping his tone light, as he stroked his hands through both of their hairs. Before yanking sharply on Keith’s and saying, “Come, now.” Keith’s eyes went wide with shock as his body responded by practically dragging the orgasm out of him, and the groan he let out was probably more accurately a sob as he panted heavily for breath between them. Lance whined whenever Keith had to pull out and looked around with bleary and wet eyes that broke Shiro’s heart, he was always like this in bed, eager and submissive and desperate to get off. Someday Shiro was going to put him in charge, just to see what fantasies the younger man was hiding. 

Keith flopped onto his back beside Lance, spent for the time being and Shiro crawled into the space he’d left, “Don’t worry baby, you’ll have to work for the next one, but you can have this one right now.” He promised, kissing Lance’s slick lips chastely, pressing kissing down his neck and chest, once Lance knew where he what he was planning, he covered his face as his hips bucketed forward. 

Shiro placed firm hands on either side of his hips, and bent to take Lance’s cock into his mouth. Lance wasn’t use to being blown, his inexperience of blowjob etiquette so abundantly clear from the way he thrashed on the bed and sobbed out praise for the Gods to hear. But Shiro didn’t mind, he preferred it like that, the way Lance’s gorgeous legs would bracket the side of his head, and he’d curl up onto his elbows so that could Shiro take him fully into his throat. 

“So hot like this,” Lance said, his voice wrecked. And Shiro knew that if anyone else had said that, it would’ve been an attempt at dirty talk, but he also knew that Lance had a tendency to let his mouth run when he was about to come. He felt Lance hesitantly touch his face, and he pulled off so that he could nuzzle into it encouragingly, before going back to the task at hand. People thought that because Shiro was so big and intimidating and dominating he’d hate giving blowjobs, but the opposite was true. There wasn’t much in the world that Shiro liked more than giving blowjobs. He liked his mouth being full, liked how the receiver would look at him, filled with awe and pleasure. Whenever he sucked Keith off, the man would pull at his hair and move his hips and fuck his throat which, yeah, guaranteed to make Shiro come like a fourteen year old. But he liked how Lance just lay there, complicit, and let Shiro do what he wanted. 

He sucked harder in response to Lance’s good behavior and the other boy practically screamed, his hair curling from sweat and yet his thumb still tracing soothing circles over Shiro’s hipbone, as if he wasn’t having the time of his life between Lance’s legs. 

Keith, his cylinders firing again, had rolled onto his side and started kissing Lance through his impending orgasm, murmuring soft words of encouragement as Lance’s hips stutter to stutter and Shiro pulled off, still jacking him to the same rhythm he’d been sucking. 

“I want you to come on my face baby boy.” He said, his voice a little gruff, he dipped in licking the wet head and made eye contact with both men above him, “I know you want that, I know you want to come on Daddy’s face, so be a good boy and do it.”

Lance’s mouth dropped open in shock and his eyebrows squeezed together, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones as he sobbed, white spilling over Shiro’s cheekbones and mouth, a particularly playful shot getting him across the eye. 

He closed that one eye as Lance fell back against the bed, and looked up at Keith, “Stay there, like that, don’t move.” Keith instructed, his eyes wide as he fished around for his phone from his pants on the floor, Shiro rolled his eyes but sat obediently for the picture and Keith groaned when he saw it. “If we didn’t work in the same building, I’d totally make this my screensaver.” He confessed, putting his phone on the side table as he helped Lance into a sitting position, the other boy having gone completely floppy as a result of his last orgasm. 

“Look what you did Princess, doesn’t he look so pretty like this?” Keith kissed at Lance’s ear and pressed his face close, so that Lance could feel the fluttering of his eyelashes against his cheek, “How good was your Daddy for you, letting you spill all over his face. Do you wanna be good for your Daddy now?”

Lance nodded, still blissed out and held out arms for Shiro to crawl up into, and let the two other boys clean his face with their wet mouths, doing nothing to ease the hard-on he’d been sporting since the living room. 

“How many do you think you can go tonight?” Keith asked, eyeing his dick and decidedly not licking his lips. 

Shiro thought about it, and the raging fire in his veins, “Definitely two.”

Keith flicked his eyes up to him devilishly and grinned, “Good, you lie back and cuddle Princess, and I’ll take care of number one.”

Shiro grinned and rolled them, so that Lance was straddling his stomach, and cuddled the younger boy to his chest. Stroking light fingers over his soft skin and letting him take a couple minutes to come back to himself, Lance buried his face in Shiro’s neck, and occasionally rubbed his mouth there, sucking tiny gentle marks that Shiro hoped would show above his collar tomorrow. 

Keith pulled his thick thighs apart first, and settled between them, rubbing his fingers over the soft insides of them in light, barely there touches, working Shiro up. He mouthed over where he’d been touching, biting at his skin in small, stinging mouthfuls and moved up further. Licking gently at sweetly as his balls as if Shiro wasn’t desperate for attention elsewhere. 

Keith finally took the head in his mouth before leaving it again, tracing kitten like licks down his penis, slow and teasing. Shiro groaned, and his hips twitched, and Keith took it as a sign to go even slower. 

“Keith.” He said warningly, his teeth gritted and even though he couldn’t see Keith past Lance he could feel his smile against his thighs. 

“If you want it quicker, you know what to do.”

“You remember the signal?”

“How could I forget?”

Shiro took one of his hands off where he was petting Lance, and caught Keith by the back of his hair, forcing the other man down onto his cock. Keith groaned, and sucked obediently, and Shiro tucked Lance further up so that he could see how good Keith looked with his mouth full of cock. He pushed a little further down, and Keith went until his nose was tucked into the hairs at the base of his cock and Shiro held him there, working his hips in tiny circles. 

He was desperate to come, he’d been on the edge since Lance blowing him on the couch, but again now, with Keith working him over, responding beautifully every time Shiro directed his head. The feeling of him around his cock, wet and tight and constantly moving was amazing, and his thighs tensed as he moved closer and closer to orgasm.

Lance looked at him, and kissed his cheek chastely, “You gonna come, Shiro?” He asked, at Shiro’s strained nod, he put a light hand around his throat and squeezed ever so lightly, “Do it then, Daddy.”

The shout that came out of him was almost unholy, as his back arched and deep moans were dragged out of his rumbling chest. Colours exploded behind his eyes, as his nerves folded over in his body, and he felt that he’d been restarted whenever he came back to himself a few moments later, both his boyfriends kissing over the top of his chest, sharing what looked to be...

Shiro put his head back against the pillow and groaned. They were going to destroy him. Lance turned to him, and swallowed, darting his tongue out to flick away a missed bit of come from the corner of his mouth, “Have you been eating pineapples? You know that they-“

“He knows what they do.” Keith told him fondly, throwing an arm around Lance and pulling him close, still half straddling Shiro’s heaving stomach. “And he has, by the carton, he wants to taste good for you.” Keith purred, stroking the hair over Lance’s ear softly. Lance flushed, and grinned at him boyishly, and Shiro flung a hand over his eyes, desperate not to to see it. His penis was going to fall off and die, he’d have to keep in a shoebox under the bed and he could pull it out on their wedding night as the two of them fucked like bunnies on the bed and he’d stroke it and try and remember why the fuck he thought he’d be able to keep up with people more than five years younger than him, ten years younger, in Lance’s case. 

...and so what if Keith was right? Lance had told them shyly that he enjoyed giving blowjobs, and so of course Shiro was going to do his best and make that the best experience possible for him. If that included buying so much pineapple that the girl at the store give him a knowing look, then, well he’d do it for his Lance. Keith, however, was a spitter, and told him quite clearly, “You could inject sugar into your blood, and I still won’t swallow.”

“I’m dead. I’m actually dead.” Shiro bemoaned, and Keith sniggered at him, darting forward and palming his sensitive penis before Shiro slapped his hand away, a desperate look on his face. 

“Oh come on, Shiro don’t be dramatic, Lance wants to ride you.” Keith taunted him, and Shiro groaned louder. 

His dick, would fall off-

“It’s okay, Papi.” Lance said, genuinely concerned for his other boyfriend, “If Shiro can’t do it-“

He was flat on his back before he realized it, Shiro crouched over him, a near feral look on his face. Lance blinked at him with wide eyes, and squeaked, “Daddy?”

“Shiro’s very competitive.” Keith informed him, hooking his head over Shiro’s shoulder and petting at the older man’s stomach, he grinned at Lance, almost threateningly, “Just wait, you’re in for it now.”

“You think I can’t satisfy you?” Shiro asked, his voice dark and needy, as he rocked in to nip at Lance’s collarbone, “You think I’d let you leave our bed when you’re not completely ruined?”

Lance shook his head desperately, “N-no-“

Shiro grinned at him, dark and dirty and rocked his hardening dick into the meat of Lance’s thigh, “No what?”

“No Daddy!”

“Good boy.” 

Lance shuddered between him as Shiro reached down with one hand and felt where he was slick and open from Keith, still wet with lube, allowing two of Shiro’s fingers to slip in easily. He squirmed down on them eager to be filled, torn between rocking back onto Shiro’s fingers or pushing up to press his burgeoning hard-on against his flat stomach. He was overwhelmed, and tears stung at his eyes. He’d thought that Keith had only been joking when he’d said four times, but they were only getting to the third and it didn’t look like it’d be stopping anytime soon. 

“Cool it for a second Shiro,” Keith instructed, worming his way around so that he could wrap his arms around Lance, and pet at his cheeks, “What’s wrong? Do you need to stop? We can stop baby just say so.”

Lance shook his head as tears spilled over his cheeks, and bit at his lower lip, he tried to speak but found he couldn’t, so he shook his head again and pressed his face into Keith’s neck. “Do you need a minute?”

Shiro stroked at his legs, a worried look on his face, “Too much Lance? Do you want to stop?”

Lance murmured something incomprehensible and Shiro tilted his head, looking at Keith in case he may have head him, “Baby can you say that again?”

“I wanna ride you.” Lance said, rubbing his face and grinning at Shiro’s shocked face, “Sorry, overwhelmed. I don’t wanna stop, I wanna ride you.”

Keith choked on his own spit while Shiro attempted to arrange his face into something neutral and not overtly turned on. “I can-“ he stopped when his voice broke like a thirteen-year old boy’s and coughed, clearing his throat, “I can do that.”

Lance beamed, and it was like the sun had come out of hiding, “I’m going to put the Lance in balance! Alright, on your back big guy.”

Shiro let Keith and Lance push him onto his back, and tried to reign in the part of him that wanted Lance underneath, taming it with the images of Lance riding him. “You know, if you blow your load after ten seconds, I’m definitely not going to judge you.” Keith said, a little awestruck as Lance fumbled to put the condom on Shiro. He still wasn’t used to putting them on himself, let alone putting them on other people, and Shiro was happy for the extra time to gather his wits about him. 

“I promise,” he said, his voice nothing more than a low rumble in his chest, “I promise that I will make it to at least twenty seconds.” He swallowed heavily as Lance kneed his way further up his body, hands on Shiro’s flat stomach to keep himself steady, and Shiro wondered how on earth he’d lost power so quickly, and wondered why he hadn’t given it up before. 

“Ready, Daddy?” Lance said teasingly, shuffling back so that Shiro’s cock brushed against where lube was leaking out of him. Shiro nodded tightly, and prayed to God that he’d make it to at least twenty seconds. It was hard to imagine he would, despite having just come, with Lance looking so angelic above him, eyes filled with mischief and his mouth slightly open as he slowly guided Shiro into him. His eyes sinking shut as his neck tipped back and exposed the long line of his throat. 

“Careful Shiro,” Lance taunted, grinding his hips down in small circles, “I want you to put that stamina of yours to good use. Maybe Keith can fill me up if you come too soon?”

Twenty minutes later and Lance was regretting every single thing he’s ever said in his life. He bounced helplessly on Shiro’s cock, barely managing to stay upright with the other man’s constantly moving hips underneath him. “Please let me come, Daddy, please.” He begged, his mouth constantly leaking out tiny whines and mewls that he’d be the first to tiny. He feel tiny like this, pretty even, especially with the way Keith and Shiro kept saying things about him. 

“So good for us-“

“-such a pretty princess-“

“-I love how these legs wrap around my waist-“

“-Someday, I’m gonna fuck you in front of a mirror so you can see how hot you look like this-“

Lance moaned pitifully as Shiro moved positions, sitting up with Lance still in his lap and getting his knees underneath him. Lance was a teenager, he was used to his orgasms coming quickly, pun intended, and Shiro’s merciless pounding was making him lose his mind. The pleasure was endless, coiling tight in his stomach and winding him up further and further, but then Shiro would slow the rhythm down even more and it would ebb away, only for the whole thing to start again, over and over on repeat until Shiro was doing nothing more than a slow grind into his prostate and Lance was slumped over him completely, his thighs shaking and the only things keeping him going being Keith’s hands on his ass and Shiro’s hands on his waist, keeping him going constantly like the world’s slowest see-saw. 

He was probably going to cry, or melt. Both, were becoming likely. He practically howled whenever Shiro picked the pace up again, manhandling him as he was practically no help, just clinging to his older boyfriend and sobbing every time he slammed into his prostate. “I’m going to turn you Lance, hang on.” Shiro pulled him up and off and spun him round so he was facing away from him, and facing Keith instead. Keith, who was red-faced and wide-eyed, his cock heavy against his thigh. 

“This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Keith babbled unintelligently, his hands not quite knowing where to go, “You guys are the hottest things I’ve ever seen.”

Lance grinned breathlessly as Shiro guided himself back in and worked him up to the same rhythm, “You’re not so bad yourself, mullet.”

Shiro huffed out a breath of laughter over his shoulder, “I didn’t move him so you could chat. Keith, Lance, I don’t know, frot or something?”

Lance sniggered, “Is the verb of frottage, frot?”

“You, Princess, are far too coherent.”

“Don’t worry,” Keith said, shuffling forward on his knees, and pressing his chest against Lance’s, “That won’t last long.”

“Ooh!” Lance cheered, as Keith and Shiro started attacking either side of his neck, “A Lance sandwich, nice!”

Keith took them both in his hand, and set a pace to match Shiro’s, reaching his free hand round to catch the oldest man’s ass and grip it. Lance was stuttering out more and more, his voice getting weaker with each of Shiro’s thrusts and Keith could feel him spiraling because he was right there with him, Shiro too, and it only took a clever flick of Keith’s wrist for Lance to come over the both of them, and then another two strokes to get himself off. At some point in the act, Lance had tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair and yanked on it sporadically, and Keith knew that he was moaning louder than he had in years but he couldn’t help it. 

It felt like he was getting hit by tsunami, a bolt of lightning loose in his veins, he felt like his blood was made of helium and he was sure that if he spoke that his voice would be high-pitched. 

He did always think of the stupidest things when he came. 

He came to with them all collapsed over Shiro, who’s orgasm he’d apparently missed. A shame too, because Shiro was beautiful when he finally let it all go and let himself finally come. “I’m dead,” Lance bemoaned pitifully, “No more, I’m dead.”

Keith’s mind whirred, his dick would be long dead for the next eight hour but Lance? Lance was seventeen. Lance they could push. “One more. Lance.”

Lance moaned in protest as Keith sat up sluggishly, and started moving him, “Come on baby, one more.”

“Nooo-“

“Don’t you wanna be good for Papi?” Shiro asked him, his voice light and careful, “Papi just wants one more baby, I think a good boy like you can manage it?”

Lance pouted, but his eyes were sparkly, even if they were half lidded with exhaustion, “But I’m all sensitive.”

“Don’t worry, Daddy will be gentle, won’t you Shiro?” Keith said soothingly, edging Lance up Shiro’s body. 

“His dick is the other way-oh!”

“Oh is right baby boy. I want you to sit on Shiro’s face, I know that makes you come like a freight train.” Keith instructed, he caught sight of the excitement on Shiro’s face and rolled his eyes fondly, “And we all know how much Daddy loves eating you out. Up you go sweetheart, there we go, hold onto the headboard.”

Keith couldn’t see much from this angle, but he can hear the wet noises Shiro made as he dove straight in, and saw the way Lance’s shoulder bones protruded like wings when he tensed. He darted forward, sucking a line of dark marks along his spine, his hands tight on his waist so that he could move and instead was forced to stay in the same place, mewling desperately. 

“Oh fuck, Papi, Daddy-I can’t-“ Lance sobbed out, his tears spilling over and staining his cheeks. He felt so sensitive down there, but so good too. Shiro always went at this with full enthusiasm, and Lance could feel him fucking his tongue into him as deep as possible, sucking in his fun and making him squeak pathetically. He rocked down against Shiro’s tongue subconsciously and was rewarded with the oldest man’s encouraging moan, the vibrations of which set his entire body alight. 

“Look so good like this baby,” Keith promised, his voice filthy as he dragged bites across Lance’s shoulders, “No better throne for a Princess than where you are right now.”

Lance wheezed put a laugh that was more of a moan, and shook his head, “That’s so damned nasty, Keith.”

Keith nipped at his ear warningly, “Sorry baby, who were you talking to?”

“Papi-I mean Papi,” Lance corrected as Keith took a hold of hips and started rocking him down in firmer motions, Shiro licking broad strokes over his hole, avoiding actually going in. He felt so wet and slick down there, a mixture of spit and lube that couldn’t have tasted anything but disgusting that Shiro was seemingly enjoying to the highest degree. His lips made embarrassing smacking noises every time he sucked at him, and he was pressing his moans into Lance’s skin, content to be exactly where he was. 

“Daddy’s so good at this isn’t he, Princess? So good for you. All he wants to do is make our Lance happy, make you spill all pretty over yourself, are you going to do that for your Daddy?” Keith muttered against the spit slick skin of his shoulder, pressing his smile there and scratching Lance’s thighs lightly with his too-long nails, “Are you?”

Lance tilted his head back against Keith’s shoulder and sobbed, tears spilling down his already wet cheeks as his bit his own lip red. Keith made a mental note to pick up chapstick tomorrow for him. “So good, Papi, it’s just so good.” Lance cried out, he voice breaking slightly. 

“You can do it, I know you can. Come for us Princess, now.” Keith said, his voice leaving no room for arguments. Lance moaned so loud he was almost screaming and followed his orders. It wasn’t as explosive as the last three, inside it was like instead of the firecrackers underneath his skin, it was like his bones were made of sparklers, and he settled into the pleasant warmth as it buzzed over him. 

He could feel himself be moved, and the next thing he knew, Shiro was holding him up in the shower, gently scrubbing his hair. “Hey there sunshine,” He said happily when he saw he was awake, “Are you back with us?”

Lance nodded against his chest and let himself be rinsed off, “Where’s Keith?” He asked, looking around for his other boyfriend, wanting him close also. 

“Don’t worry Lance, he had a quick shower first and now he’s changing the sheets.” Shiro chuckled deeply, and there was a proud glint in his eye, “Although, there’s not a laundromat on this earth that could save those sheets.”

Lance flushed, “Sorry.”

“Sorry? For one of the best nights of sex in my whole life? Lance, baby,” Shiro looked him dead in the eye, “Fuck the sheets.”

Lance grinned and let himself be guided out of the shower and wrapped in a towel, “You good with sleeping naked?” Shiro asked and he nodded excitedly, it wasn’t a luxury he was afforded back home or at the garrison, on account of both his roommate and his a half dozen siblings. The thought of sleeping with his boyfriends curled up against him, bare skin on bare skin, was almost enough to get him hard again, as if he wasn’t basically asleep on his feet. 

Keith’s there with a glass of water that he made him drink before sending him back to the bathroom to use the toilet, “First rule of adult life, always pee after sex. Always!”

Shiro flopped on the bed, as lazy as ever, “Pee-pee-pee, no S-T-Dee was a favourite chant of Keith’s back in his college years.” Shiro informed Lance sleepily, tugging his darker haired boyfriend close, “Go and come back, so we can snuggle. I want snuggles. All night snuggles. Nobody’s allowed to move from my snuggle pile, got it?”

Once Lance had returned from the bathroom and had somehow worked him way on top of both Shiro and Keith, their arms slung around his back, he realized, yeah, he did get it. 

**

(Bonus)

Shiro woke up to Keith’s miserable groaning and winced immediately. “Everything hurts.” He bitched, turning to look at Keith and scowling when even the muscles in his neck protested. Keith wasn’t daring much better, flat on his back and staring at the ceiling with hatred in his eyes. 

“We need to go back to the gym.” Keith lamented, twisting to direct his grimace at Shiro, “Parts of me hurt that I didn’t realize could hurt.

Shiro laughed and groaned when it hurt, “Where-where did Lance go? Did he leave?” 

Almost as if on cue, their fire alarm started squealing, and the both of them shared a glance before leaping out of bed, jumping into their boxer shorts as they sprinted down the short hallway to the kitchen, where they found Lance on top of a chair, waving a towel at their smoke detector. “Oh hey guys! I’m making pancakes!” Lance told them brightly, coming down off the chair without a hint of even discomfort. He was wearing an old dark grey sleep shirt of Shiro’s and it barely skimmed the tops of his thighs, and he could see the hems of Keith’s blue boxers poking out from underneath, he looked like a wet dream and Shiro winced as his dick took notice.

“Are you...feeling okay?” Keith asked gingerly, rubbing the back of his neck and leaning heavily against the door frame, as every bone in his body protested wildly to his every movement. 

Lance smiled benevolently, “I feel wonderful! I mean,” he laughed in embarrassment, “I’m limping a little but apart from that I’m fine!”

“No-no aches or pains? Nothing?” Keith furthered and Lance frowned, wiggling all his limbs and grinning when he found them in perfect working order. 

“I’m all good!” He said brightly and Shiro moaned, leaning back against the wall and covering his face with his hands. 

“We’re old, Keith, we’re officially old.”

\- [ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this if you liked it please shoot me a review it’d be much appreciated! If anyone has a prompt or would even like to talk about Season 5 I am always here!
> 
> -YTC


End file.
